Naruto no Yume
by Parfait Neko-Dobe
Summary: Naruto bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat aneh. Sasuke menyatakan cinta? Tp Naruto itu anak nakal! Ciel VS Naruto! "SEBASTIAN! Cepat bunuh mereka!" Fanfic yang dibumbui comedy ini tolong di komentari ya.. Arigatou Gosaimasu!


NARUTO NO YUME

-oooooOOOooooo-

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Pairing : SN a.k.a SasukexNaruto

Genre : Romance, Shonen Ai, Comedy

Rated : T

-oooooOOOooooo-

CROSSOVER!

Sebelumnya saya akan mengklarifikasikan bahwa cerita di bawah ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja. Dan ingat bahwa karakterisasi masing-masing tokoh sangatlah OOC! Hahaha… :D

* * *

"Aduh, lagi-lagi kamu Naruto! Sudah beberapa kali sensei katakan, jangan bikin onar di dalam sekolah. Bisa-bisa kamu kena skorsing dan lebih parah kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" marah seorang wali kelas pada Naruto.

"Bawel, ah." ucapnya sambil mengorek kupingnya. "Inikan bukan salahku, kakak kelas itu yang menggodaku duluan."

"Ah, pokoknya sensei tidak mau tahu lagi. Pokoknya mulai hari ini kau dilarang berkelahi lagi di sekolah. Sensei capek menceramahimu terus."

"Siapa suruh sensei menceramahiku. Mendingan minum teh saja dengan tenang sambil baca novel porno yang selalu sensei tenteng kemana-mana itu." gerutunya.

"Sudah habis sabarku, Naruto! Kau dihukum, mulai hari ini kau pindah ke kelas F sana! Kemasi barang-barangmu dan segera masuk ke kelas F!" bentaknya dengan amarah yang menjadi-jadi gara-gara salah satu anak nakal ini.

Naruto pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru itu sambil bersiul-siul tanpa dosa. Dan sebelumnya akan kujelaskan tentang kelas dimana Naruto akan dipindahkan. Kelas F, kelas dimana hanya ada anak-anak pemalas dan nakal yang ada di ruangan itu. Uzumaki Naruto lah salah satunya, anak bringas yang sudah berkelahi dengan 50 orang dalam waktu dua bulan saat pertama kali masuk sekolah. Dengan wajah yang imut itu dia sering kali digoda oleh kakak kelasnya, maka dari itu Naruto tak segan-segan untuk memukul wajah orang-orang yang berani melecehkannya.

Naruto pun dengan tenang masuk ke dalam kelas itu, dan di sana dia disambut oleh ketiga temannya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sai sambil berlari memeluk Naruto kayak cicak yang menempel di dinding.

"Apaan, sih?" sahut Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Sai yang membuatnya sesak itu.

"Yo Naruto, ternyata kau menyusul kami juga ke sini." ucap Shikamaru yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kaliankan teman-temanku. Jadi aku menyusul kalian ke sini."

"Halah, bilang saja kau dipindah gara-gara bertengkar lagi." sahut Ino sambil menimpuk kepala Naruto dengan penggaris papan tulis yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Hahaha," tawa Naruto menggelegar memulai kehidupan barunya di kelas F.

Dia pun langsung duduk di kursinya dan mulai membaca sebuah komik.

-oooooOOOooooo-

"Bosan." gumam Naruto sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kau mau makan cemilanku?" kata Sai menawarinya cemilan.

"Hmm.." gumamnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan mulai mencomot cemilan milik Sai. Dan beberapa saat perhatiannya tertuju pada salah satu murid yang hanya duduk tenang di kursinya sambil membaca buku. "Hei, Sai. Kenapa ada murid pintar di kelas ini?"

"Murid pintar? Hmm?" gumam Sai sambil mulai berpikir dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengacung di dagunya. Sok imut "Ah, yang kau maksud Sasuke? Anak itu memang terlihat membaca buku, tapi sebenarnya dia itu…" jawab Sai merinding.

"Dia itu apa?"

"Dia itu…"

"Dia itu preman di kelas ini, Naruto." timpal Shikamaru yang datang membawa banyak roti yang dia beli di kantin dengan menyerobot antrian.

"Preman?"

"Tidak peduli dia preman atau bukan, kalau ada yang macam-macam akan aku habisi di tempat!" gertak Ino sambil memukul meja dengan penggarisnya itu.

"Yang penting jangan di..de.." sebelum Sai menyelesaikan bicaranya, Naruto sudah datang menghampiri Sasuke. "Ka..ti. Waaaaa…." teriak Sai melihat Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Ternyata penjelasanmu tidak didengarkan, Sai." kata Shikamaru.

Naruto pun mulai memincingkan matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan teliti dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan.

"Hmm.." gumamnya sambil menatap Sasuke lamat-lamat, lalu tertawa."Hahaha… Bagian mana yang menyeramkan dari orang ini, sih?" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke.

"Na..ru..to, di belakangmu." kata Sai terbata-bata sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa di belakangku?" tanya Naruto yang masih tertawa. Dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Saat Naruto menengok ke belakangnya, dia melihat sesosok wajah yang menyeramkan mulai menatapnya dan hawa membunuh sudah mengelilingi tubuh orang itu. "Eh..?"

"Hnn, berani sekali kau menyentuhku." seru Sasuke.

"Ah, anu.."

"Naruto, minta maaf saja, deh. Dia itu sudah menghabisi seribu orang, lho." Ucap Sai.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI, BODOH!" bentak Naruto.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku, sih."

"Heh, aku mendengar gosibmu yang sudah memukuli kakak kelas hingga babak belur saat penerimaan sekolah dan sudah berkelahi dengan 50 orang dalam dua bulan. Lalu memalak anak-anak kelas lain, dan sekarang kau berani menyentuhku."

"Heh? Siapa yang menyebarkan gosib seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai gugup. "Sepertinya kau salah paham, deh. Hehehe.." tawa kecut mulai menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Maka dari itu," kata Sasuke.

"Wah, perang dunia III akan segera dimulai, nih." gumam Shikamaru.

"Naruto pasti akan ditonjok!" gumam Ino.

"Huuaa,menakutkan." rengek Sai.

"Aku ingin sekali.. KAU JADI PACARKU SAJA!" teriak Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Hiii~ Ehh?" teriaknya bebarengan dengan kata Sasuke dan membuat ketiga teman-temannya melongo. "A~apa yang kau katakan tadi? Sepertinya aku salah dengar." tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, walau pipinya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kumohon jadianlah denganku!" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan setengah badannya.

Naruto dan ketiga temannya itu mulai membatu. "Ehhh?" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Naruto.

"Heh? Kau berani menolakku?"

"Heh, gawat! Tampang sangarnya muncul kembali." gumam Shikamaru.

"Kaukan laki-laki, masa jeruk makan jeruk?" ucap Naruto innocent. "Lagipula kitakan belum saling ke.. ekh?" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya, Sasuke sudah menutup mulut Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman. Shikamaru, Sai, Ino dan teman-teman sekelaspun mulai cengok melihat adegan yang hot itu dan tak lupa mengabadikannya dengan sebuah jepretan sana sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Huuaaa! Hah-hah.." nafas Naruto terengah-engah oleh ciuman itu. "Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke. "Kau-kau,"

"Wah, Naruto kelihatannya marah sekali." kata Shikamaru.

"Naruto mulai kalut, nih." kata Ino.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan diri dan barang-barangku." gumam Sai, sambil memberes-beresi barangnya.

Namun ternyata apa yang diduga oleh mereka adalah salah besar. "Kau-kau, KAU SUDAH MENCURI FIRST KISS-ku! Pakai lidah lagi." gertak Naruto malu setengah mati.

"Hnn, first kiss katamu?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ngeri+senang saat tahu bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertama milik Naruto.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" bentak Naruto sambil menendang telak barang masa depan milik Sasuke lalu pergi melarikan diri.

"Auuw!" jerit Sasuke kesakitan.

"Naruto!" panggil Sai.

"Sudah, nggak usah dikejar. Biarkan dia sendiri. Ini memang hal pertama baginya, dan inilah saatnya dia menuju kedewasaan. Hmm!" kata Shikamaru bersemangat dengan kaki kanannya naik ke atas meja dan tangan yang mengepal dengan bangga. Dan entah darimana datangnya, suara ombak berderu di belakangnya. Sambil menangis, Shikamaru berbicara dalam hatinya, "Ini memang sudah waktunya Naruto mengenal dunia luar yang sangat bringas. Hmm, ya! Tapi aku belum memperbolehkan Naruto beruhui-uhui dengan Sasuke." Dan pikirannya mulai dibuyarkan oleh Ino yang menepuk pundaknya. Uhui-uhui : rated M

"Memangnya Naruto itu anakmu apa? Sudah jangan asik dengan pikiranmu sendiri." Shikamaru langsung loyo mendengarkan kata-kata Ino, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai cengok dengan kata-kata Ino lagi. "Begini-begini Naruto itu anak yang sudah susah payah aku besarkan sendiri, tanpa seorang bapak sekalipun! Khu-khu-khu." kata-kata Ino membuat Shikamaru cengok setengah mati, dia kira Ino akan menyadarkannya. Tapi ternyata dia juga sama saja. "

"Enak saja! Naruto itu anakku tauk!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Anakku! Grr~" sahut Ino.

"Aku yang sudah membesarkannya dari dulu!" sahut Shikamaru kembali.

"Dia itu anakku!" bentak Ino dengan mengayunkankan penggarisnya ke kepala Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru mulai membalasnya, merekapun mulai bertengkar hebat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saling memukul satu sama lain.

"Pokoknya Naruto itu adalah anak yang sudah aku besarkan sendiri dengan jerih payah dan keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuh." sahut Shikamaru. Lebay

Dan disaat-saat mereka masih bertengkar hebat, Sai pun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata. "TIDAK BISA!"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa, Sai? He?" sungut Shikamaru dan Ino bebarengan dengan tampang super menyeramkan ke arah Sai. Melihat itu, Sai pun mulai merinding ketakutan.

"Ahaha.. Bi~ Bisa-bisa. Bisa, deh. Hehe.." timpal Sai yang tidak mau ikut campur dalam pertengkaran yang nggak jelas itu. "Hooh~ Ampun takut nye~" gumamnya dalam hati bak bahasa malasyia. Disengaja

Sedangkan Naruto, dia entah pergi kemana. Dia tidak kembali ke kelas sampai waktu pulang sekolah.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Saat ini Naruto sedang merenung di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia hanya duduk melamun memikirkan kejadian yang barusan ia alami. Ia sangat kesal dengan ciuman yang barusan terjadi tadi. Dia sangat benci dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merebut first kiss-nya.

"Huuaaa!" teriaknya mencoba melepaskan rasa kesalnya. "Menyebalkan!" sungutnya sambil menggosok-gosok bibir dengan tangannya.

Dan di sela-sela rasa kesalnya itu, dia semakin kesal saat suara petikkan gitar terdengar tiba-tiba dan suara cempreng orang tak dikenalnya mulai mengharuskannya menutup telinga. Suaranya sudah seperti Giant di film Doraemon saja, dan tak lain dan bukan dia adalah Rock Lee. Suaranya yang khas itu mengharuskan semua orang yang berjarak kurang lebih satu kilometer harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar tidak tuli.

"Jreng-Jreng-Jreng." suara petikkan gitar yang dimainkan Lee. "_Ooh~ Walau raga ini terpisah jauh namun hati kita selalu dekat, bila kau rindu pejamkan matamu dan rasakan a a a aku. Kekuatan cinta kita takkan pernah rapuh terhapus ruang dan waktu, percayakan kesetiaan ini akan tulus a a ai aishiteru~_" 4l4y

"STOP-STOP!" teriak Naruto menyuruh Lee untuk berhenti menyanyi. "Aku tahu kau berbakat nyanyi walau cuma jago nyanyi di kamar mandi. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang stress, hah? Kalau kau masih bernyanyi lagi, akan kutendang pantatmu biar kau tidak bias bernyanyi lagi. Pergi sana! Dasar rambut panci!"

"Eits, jangan seenaknya mengatai rambutku ini kayak panci, ya! Begini-begini model rambutku mirip Justin Bieber tauk!" sahutnya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan menyunggingkan senyum hingga giginya terpantul cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah nyanyian. "Baby~Baby~Baby~Oh."

Mendengar nyanyian orang itu lagi, Naruto semakin bad mood dibuatnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Naruto hanya berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, yang penting terhindar dari suara yang memekakkan telinga itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia dikagetkan dengan sekelebat bayangan yang lewat di sampingnya. Tubuh Naruto mulai merinding dibuatnya, otaknya mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Tangkap dia! Cepat tangkap! Aku mau minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama!" teriak histeris beberapa perempuan yang sedang mengejar sesuatu.

"Hei, ada a~?" sebelum menyelesaikan bicaranya, Naruto sudah ditubruk oleh beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang mengejar sesuatu itu.

"Sebastian! Tolong perempuan itu!" suruh seorang anak laki-laki kepada butlernya.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Auw, Sakit! Ekh?" Naruto kaget saat dengan sekejab ada bayangan yang tiba-tiba menarik dan menggendongnya. "Hee…? Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya dalam hati. Naruto begitu bingung, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Hal-hal aneh mulai terjadi bertubi-tubi, dari seorang cowok sudah menembak dan merebut ciuman pertamanya yaitu Sasuke, lalu mendengarkan suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga oleh seseorang yang super narsis yang menganggap dirinya mirip Justin Bieber, dan sekarang ada dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba membawanya lari.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

Naruto mulai bingung kenapa secepat itu dia sekarang sudah berada di atap gedung sekolah. Dan sebuah suara mulai menyadarkannya.

"My Lady, anda tidak apa-apa?" panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 13 tahun itu padanya. Tentu saja mendengar sebutan 'My Lady' dia langsung marah.

"My Lady KEPALAMU! Aku ini laki-laki! 100% laki-laki murni, tak ada setitikpun darah banci di tubuhku! Apa perlu kubuktikan?" bentak Naruto mulai melepaskan celananya. "Nih liat!" Sensor

Melihat hal ini pun anak laki-laki itu cengok dibuatnya, sedangkan butlernya hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah majikkannya yang mulai dipermainkan.

"Maaf, aku kira kau perempuan. Perkenalkan namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Dan dia adalah butlerku, Sebastian Michaelis." jelas Ciel.

"Hei! Dengar ya, anak kecil!"

"A-anak kecil?" Ciel pun kesal dan marah dengan sebutan anak kecil yang dilontarkan padanya, sedangkan Sebastian masih menahan tawanya di balik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang bercosplay, tapi setidaknya kalian tahu tempatlah! Inikan sekolah, seharusnya kalian memakai seragam! Bukannya malah berpakaian norak seperti itu."

"Grrr…!" Ciel terlihat sangat marah mendengar ocehan Naruto yang tak ada habisnya itu. Dan dia pun menyuruh butlernya itu untuk memberi Naruto pelajaran. "Sebastian, beri dia pelajaran!" serunya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Sebastian mulai mengarahkan sebuah pisau makan ke leher Naruto dengan cepat. Melihat itu Naruto menjadi kaget, keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hei, jangan main-main dengan pisau itu. Nanti kalau ada setan lewat kau bisa membunuhku !" ucapnya terbata-bata. Dan dewa kematianpun telah berputar-putar di sekelilingnya sambil tertawa. "Kau bisa dipenjara kalau membunuhku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sebastian," sebelum Ciel menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Trio Macan pun datang. Dasar kau keong racun, baru kenal udah ngajak tidur.. ? Eh, salah ya? Emang sengaja salah! , Gomen! Maksud dari trio itu adalah ketiga teman Naruto dan ditambah Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hei-hei, kau apakan temanku?" sahut Shikamaru dengan gaya cool-nya. "Kalau berani, lawan dia dulu!" timpalnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kok aku?" tanya Sasuke bingung."

"Kaukan yang menembak Naruto, jadi sudah sewajarnya kau menolong orang yang kau sukai." jelas Shikamaru.

"Huh, mendokusei!" sungut Sasuke.

"HEI! ITU KATA-KATAKU TAHU!" bentak Shikamaru kesal. "Hah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang ayo berkelahi."

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kau cari mati, ya? Diakan Akuma!" bisik Ino. Akuma : Iblis

"Heh, aku tidak takut walau dia iblis sekalipun! Huh!" gertak Shikamaru.

"Lawan dia Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Tiba-tiba Sebastian pun mendekat ke arah Shikamaru sambil melepas sarung tangan yang menutupi tanda perjanjian di tangan kirinya dan Shikamaru juga mulai mendekati Sebastian. Namun tiba-tiba,…

"Huuaaaa~ Ampun Sebastian-sama! Ampuni aku!" Semua orang yang melihat hal itu pun cengok dan terjatuh bersamaan. "Aku tahu kamu adalah Akuma yang paling ganteng, paling keren dan paling hebat sedunia. Jadi maafkan aku. Emm~ Aku adalah fans-mu, aku juga sudah membeli komik yang ke 9. Minta tanda tangan, dong. Ah~ aku sedih banget saat melihat kamu mati, Sebastian-sama. Huhuhu…" ucapnya sambil menangis. "Ngomong-ngomong di rumahku juga memelihara kucing. Kapan-kapan kau mau melihatnya?" harap Shikamaru, dan ternyata Sebastian pun sama saja terpancing oleh omongan Shikamaru.

"Dasar Shikamaru bodoh!" sungut Sai.

"Ah, terima kasih kau sudah membeli komikku. Jangan lupa beli komik yang ke 10, ya? Nanti di sana akan terungkap siapa yang membunuh para orang yang ikut pesta. Dan ini aku beri kau tanda tanganku. Wah, kucingmu pasti lucu-lucu, ya?"

"SEBASTIAN~!" panggil Ciel dengan marah. "CEPAT HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!"

Dan tanpa ada basa-basi, Sebastian sudah membunuh mereka bertiga tinggal Sasuke yang belum dia bunuh. Sensor

"SHIKAMARU! SAI! INO!" teriak Naruto memanggil nama teman-temannya yang sudah dibunuh secara tragis itu. "SASUKE LARI! CEPAT LARI! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!"

Mendengar itu pun Sasuke, "Baiklah. Aku akan lari." Sasuke pun lari meninggalkan Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto cengok dibuatnya.

"Ternyata dia lari beneran, ya?" =="

"Hmm~ pacarmu sudah melarikan diri. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hah, terserah, deh. Aku pasrah saja." kata Naruto pasrah.

"KENAPA KAU PASRAH BEGITU SAJA?" bentak Ciel.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kau sudah membunuh teman-temanku." ketus Naruto.

"Baiklah, kumulai dari mana dulu, ya?" ucap Sebastian.

"Sebastian, tidak usah bertele-tele!" suruh majikannya itu.

Namun sebelum Sebastian membunuh Naruto, tiba-tiba seseorang datang bagai pahlawan ingin menolong Naruto dan dia adalah Sasuke.

"Naruto! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maka dari itu aku tak peduli pandangan orang lain padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu." teriak Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati Sebastian. Mendengar ucapan itu pun Naruto blushing jadinya. Namun alangkah sialnya, dengan cepat Sebastian sudah menusuk perut Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Ukh!"

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" teriak Naruto mulai mengalirkan air mata. "Seharusnya kau lari saja."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang kucintai begitu saja. Aku mencintaimu Naruto!"

BLETAAAK~ Naruto memukul Sasuke. "Ini balasan sebelum kau mati, karna kau sudah menciumku."

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Orang mau mati masih dipukul juga." sungut Sasuke.

"Tapi, terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku. Mungkin di lain waktu aku pasti akan mencintaimu juga."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru~" Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bangun! TIDAAAAAK~!"

"Woi, Naruto! Kau kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk, ya?" tanya Sai.

"Mimpi porno kali tuh." sahut Shikamaru.

"Dasar mesum!" sungut Ino.

"Hah-hah, kalian tidak apa-apa? Kalian tidak mati?" cerocos Naruto kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa yang mati dasar bodoh!" sungut Ino.

"Kau mendoakan kami mati, ya Naruto?" sungut Shikamaru dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Kau itu mimpi buruk Naruto. Makanya jangan tidur sesudah baca komik! Kebawa mimpi, deh jadinya." sahut Sai. "Nih, minum orange jus-ku. Biar lega."

Naruto pun mengambil minuman Sai, lalu segera diteguknya orange jus masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Namun tiba-tiba pikirannya mulai mengingat seseorang. Dia mencari sosok seseorang di sudut-sudut kelas. Dan matanya terbelalak saat dirinya mulai tertuju pada satu titik yaitu seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sana. Naruto terus menatapnya dan kaget saat Sasuke terbangun dan langsung menengok ke arahnya. Mata mereka saling menatap dan Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu teringat mimpinya tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan bergumam, "Hnn~ mimpi yang aneh."

-THE END-

* * *

Woooh~ Sudah lama ga nulis fanfic..

Iseng aja nih nulis beginian..

Fic nya juga Abal dan Terlalu cepat, jadi maklum lah~

Terima kasih semuanya..

Mungkin aku juga akan Off dulu di sini.

Kalau tiba-tiba datang lagi, jangan salahin aku ya.

Hehehe… :P


End file.
